Finding you
by coolzonegurl
Summary: I saved you, I worry about you and now you want me to name you? What? You want a surname too? An eventual sasusaku fic.
1. prolougue

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything but this stupid plot.

This is my first fic after one year of not writing. It's a crossover with another anime which I will reveal later. First chapter is up. Enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

The boy trod through the streets of the busy village. He held his cloak tighter as he passed a few suspecting girls. Fans. He hated them. Ever since his brother left the village, most, if not all of his fans had converted their interested to the younger Uchiha. Flirting and clinging to the young boy as if he were a god. He snorted at their stupidity. Never once had he pay any heed to any of their requests. Nor had he even glanced at any of them.

He swiftly passed the group of girls and continued to his destination; a field at the outskirts of Konoha. When he reached there, he removed the coat. A warm breeze swept through his face, playing with his hair before returning it to its position. He took in the scent of daffodils. The air here is definitely fresher than the air in the village. He smiled. This place holds a lot of memories to him.

Uchiha Mikoto had always taken her children here when she had free time. _"Be careful, now. Don't go too far from mummy, okay?"_ Sasuke could barely hear her mother's voice in the wind. Those were the days; before he was betrayed, before he lost his family, before he lost everything. Sasuke's rare smile went back to his usual frown.

He didn't know what made him come here but here he is. Another breeze sweeps through him. Sasuke looked around. Yellow daffodils and white jasmines surround him with patches of crimson liquid…wait! Crimson liquid? He blinked and ran towards the red patch. The grass looked burnt. A fight had definitely ensued here. The crimson liquid that now looked like blood from his view lead towards the forest. Sasuke pondered from a while.

Should he follow it? What if it is a trap? As an Uchiha, he had many enemies, from anti-fans-of-Uchiha-Sasuke to other clan members who wish for nothing but total annihilation of his clan. But what if someone is hurt? What if someone is in desperate need for help? And Uchiha Sasuke turned down his opportunity to help this poor fellow because he was afraid that some anti-fan of his will attack him. No! He is an Uchiha and will take on anything that is thrown at him. Whatever lies ahead, he will face it. He isn't named the no. 1 rookie of his year for nothing. With his mind made up, Sasuke grimly followed the trail.

The more he followed the more of the liquid he saw. He speed up his pace. There was so much blood; he feared he might be too late. Finally the trail came to a halt. The little sunlight that managed to overcome the thick canopy, shone at Sasuke, giving him enough light to make out the silhouette.

There, in front of him, an unconscious pink haired girl with her back against a tree was covered in cuts and bruises. Her pink clothes were cut here and there. Blood seep through her cuts and she was breathing heavily. Sasuke could see it, she is still alive, but she is losing too much blood. At this rate she would die.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sasuke quickly carried her on his back, gathered his chakra to his feet and ran back to the village for help.

* * *

Short? Of course. Seeing as to how long I haven't been writing. Sigh. I know there are lots of grammar mistakes but it's 12.40 in the morning. I have school later and I don't want to miss it. So bear with me. 


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, this chapter is dedicated to littledoggy for her birthday. Happy birthday, girl!**  
**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Introduction

History is the study of the past up to the present. It is the continuous, systematic narrative and research of past events as well as the study of events in time. One has to understand the uses of history for as someone (a/n: I forgot who) said before "One who does not know the past, is condemned to repeat it."

Unit 1-Konoha

Konohagakure, Konoha for short, is one of the five great ninja villages. Thus, it is one of five villages with a Kage as its leader, known as the Hokage. On a mountain overlooking the villages, the faces of every Hokage are carved into the rock. It was one of the most powerful villages in existence, with an overall ninja population dominating that of any other village, and therefore has great military power and influence. Konoha has long developed their knowledge of technology, having able to use huge machines of all sorts. However, their technology was lost in time since the war against the sound village.

1.1– Konoha Hospital

In this chapter, we will learn about Konoha's glory as the leading village in medicine.

Konoha Hospital is known as the biggest and most famous hospital in Konoha. Founded by the First Hokage, it serves as the village's main hospital. Doctors and nurses are trained here, part of whom are trained as medic ninjas.

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

The doctors moved the roseate girl to a stretcher. They pushed her along the hospital hallway as more doctors approached them.

"What's her condition?"

"She has a head concussion, fractured bones, a collapsed lung and multiple cuts and bruises."

"Get her to the OR, NOW!"

"Err…where is that sir?" The said doctor glared at his intern, to think that this person had even passed his medical exam. He would have to deal with the intern later.

"The Operating Room!"

--------------------------------------------------

After 13 hours of none stop sewing, stitching and blood transfer, the doctors at Konoha Hospital has finally managed to stabilize the girl's condition. As she breathed heavily, the doctors retreated back to their quarters, tired.

"How is her condition?"

"For now, sir, her condition is stabilized. She will definitely come to a hundred percent recovery. It was a lucky thing you had brought her in early. One minute later and we would have lost her." The head doctor of the operation told the raven haired boy. The boy gave a soft sigh of relief.

--------------------------------------------------

"I heard that you have found a girl in the forest, Sasuke" The 69 year old Hokage said. The boy just "hn..."ed his acknowledgement.

"Do you know where she is from?"

"No. She didn't have a head protector."

"I assume that you don't know who she is either?"

"No."

"Is that so? Well then, you may leave." The Sandaime Hokage gestured his leave. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Will she be detained?"

"That won't be my place to decide. I will have to discuss it with the Council. Besides, this girl hasn't done anything for her to atone for. So I doubt that she will be behind bars. Anyhow, we would still need to wait for the girl to awaken before deciding anything." Sasuke nodded his satisfaction in the old man's answer and walked out of the Hokage tower.

He will definitely not have the person he just saved resting in a prison like all the outsiders the village had encountered with. Then again, like the old man said, this girl had done nothing wrong to earn her ticket to a cellar. His lips curved upwards to form a smile. That was the first time Uchiha Sasuke saved someone. Unknown to him, this someone would mean much to him in time to come.

-------------------------------------------------

The smell of detergent and polished walls met with the girl's nose. Her eyes fluttered a little before opening. She quickly brought her hand to her eyes to shield away the light. All around her was white, white walls, white ceiling, even the sheets that covered her was white. It was so bright that it was as if the pale, innocent colour was mocking her eyes. Once her eyes had adjusted to her surroundings, she attempted to sit up with a grunt. An attending nurse quickly assisted her.

"Where am I?" The girl inquired.

"You are at the hospital. You were found unconscious in the forest near our village." The nurse replied. "Miss, may I know your name?" The nurse asked politely. The girl opened her mouth to answer, only to realise that she didn't have one. Fear gripped her. How could she not know her own name? Unconsciously, she started shaking.

"I…do not know."

"Where are you from?" The young girl shook her head. She trembled more. The nurse gave the girl an assuring pat on the back.

"It is okay, Miss. Take your time." The young girl looked up at the nurse and spotted the blonde's name tag. _Yagami Ayano_.

"Th-thank you, Yagami-san." The brunette blinked at the roseate girl and smiled. Since that day, the girl was visited by Ayano everyday for the next two weeks. They would have the girl's medical check up each morning. At noon, Ayano brings in lunch for the girl and the day ends with Ayano tucking the girl to sleep. The girl can never sleep without a reassuring hand at grip. Ayano does not mind it. After all, this girl _is_ her patient.

Sometimes they would even chat a little. Ayano told great stories of life in her village. Her stories of nurses and doctors and saving lives fascinated the girl even more. At the end of each tale, the young girl grew more and more determined to save lives. She told Ayano that one day she will save millions of lives. The nurse smiled in return.

No matter what day it was, Ayano always greet the young girl with a smile. However, the girl found out that not all nurses have smiles plastered on their faces. There were a few times when other nurses filled in for Ayano. Unlike the blonde, they greeted the girl with a frown and the poor girl was usually bombarded with complaints and curses for having to work an extra hour. Not only that, they usually have all sorts of nicknames for her, from 'girl' to 'Jane Doe'. Usually, it would be the normal 'hey, you!'

"Yagami-san, why do I not have a name?" the young girl asked the blonde.

"That's because you don't remember it, silly."

"Can't_you_ give me a name?" Ayano was taken back a little from the innocent question. Her brows came in contact and she said in a serious tone,

"Miss, you can't just ask anyone to name you."

"Who can I ask then?" Ayano rubbed her temple in deep thought.

"You_could_ ask the person who found you in the forest. I am sure he would be happy to help." The roseate girl beamed her radiant smile back on her face. "And a reminder, Miss, you have an appointment with the Hokage this afternoon."

----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke literally dragged his feet to the hospital. Apparently the person he saved two weeks ago has asked for him. And he wanted so badly to train in the forest at that moment.

"_The council has agreed that this girl would be living among us from now on since she is not a threat to the village." The third Hokage announced. Sasuke was about to take his leave when…_

"_Sasuke, this girl wishes to see you. I suggest you pay her a visit." There goes his private training session._

Room 23

Sasuke glared at the door. If looks can kill, the door will be…dead? He gripped at the door handle, wondering if it is alright to walk in empty handed. He hadn't brought any gifts or flowers. It was his first time visiting someone in a hospital and if it weren't for the Hokage requesting him to 'pay her a visit', not even the world would have made him sacrifice his training hours for this. Besides, he didn't know what to get the girl. Finally, he pulled down the handle, pushed the door forward and walked in.

Inside, like the rest of the hospital, everything was white. The only non-white that contrasted the pale colour in that room was pink hair, the same pink hair he saw in the forest. _That settles it_, Sasuke thought. The person lying in front of him was definitely the same person he carried all the way here from the forest. She didn't look as bad as she did then. Sure she may have some cuts and bandages here and there. But it's better than being bloody and battered. The nurses have also changed her torn and blood-stained clothes to a pure white chemise.

The said girl turned to look at him. A small blush crept to her cheeks. Sasuke groaned inwardly. He had seen girls blushing at him. In fact, the entire female population in Konoha goes red at the sight of him. Most of them are his so called fans and Sasuke could feel another one staring at him right now.

Suddenly, the girl smiled. Her smiled graced her features to no extent. Sasuke felt his blood rising up to his cheeks as it grew a wonderful red. He quickly turned away, taking in deep breaths to slow down his rapidly increasing heart. For the first time, _he_, Uchiha Sasuke, blushed at a girl.

"Umm…Uchiha Sasuke, is it?" Her voice echoed in the room.

"Ah…" was all he could muster at the moment. Not that he would say anything more than that. He still looked away from her.

_She is just another fan._

_She is just another fan._

"Can you…can you do me a favour?"

"What?" His response was cold but the girl was too exited to care. She hugged her knees with a flush.

"Can you give me a name?"

"What!?" He stared at her disbelievingly, eyes wide and mouth agape. She rocked to and fro, her face growing redder by the minute.

"I don't want to be called 'girl' or 'Jane Doe' or whatever nicknames they give me anymore. I want to be called as something that only I have; a name. You have a name. So does everyone else. I can't remember mine. Yagami-san said that I could ask for your assistance. So, can you name me?"

"And who is this Yagami-san?"

"The nurse who looks after me." There was a pregnant silence between them.

"Please?" She asked again, a tinge of hope in her voice. Sasuke sighed. He wasn't one for these things. Why must it be him? The girl looked at him with hopeful eyes. He sighed again. A name, is it? He looked out the window. A tree shielded anything from view. Sakura petals fell from its branches. Pink petals-Pink! This girl has pink hair and the first time they met, she wore pink.

"Sakura." He said abruptly. The girl jumped in surprise.

"Sakura?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. If that's all…" Sasuke turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" He looked back at her. "Can you give me a surname too?" Sasuke widened his eyes. "You have a surname. Yagami-san too." She said and made a pout. Sasuke frowned. He really wanted to leave that room and go back to his training. But he had a hunch that if he does not give in to whatever this girl wants, he would be taking another trip here courtesy of the Hokage himself.

_A surname?_ He thought. This girl really asks a lot. Sasuke started thinking quick. He found this girl in the forest near a field. And at that time, it is spring. Spring and field. Spring field!

"Haruno." She smiled at his answer.

"Haruno sakura. Spring field of cherry blossoms. Sounds nice." She said to herself and giggled. Just then, the door opened. A nurse stepped in.

"Uchiha-san, are you done? Visiting hours are about to end." Sasuke nodded and walked ahead.

"Sasuke-kun!"_What now?_ He turned sharply to look at the girl, irritated. "Thank you." He softened and 'hnn'ed before leaving the room. Wait a minute! He stopped. Sasuke-kun? For some reason, he felt the urge to smile. He has been doing that lately.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ayano walked in as Sasuke left. She smiled her usual smile at the girl.

"Alright, Miss…"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Hope you liked it. I was going to reedit my first chapter. Seems like most of its mistakes are going to be left undone, since a certain person refuses to help me at the moment. XP Enjoy. 


End file.
